In the retail sale of merchandise, such as sunglasses, it is common practice to provide free-standing racks or pillars on which the merchandise is displayed. These racks stand either on a counter or on the floor of the retail establishment. They are provided with clips or the like to hold a large and varied number of the items to be sold, the clips being usually located in the vicinity of eye level.
Because of the variation in display locations and the number of items to be sold, it is difficult to design and construct a single rack that will serve all purposes. The tendency, then, is to construct a custom-made rack for each situation. This is not only expensive, but discourages re-arrangement or reconstruction of the rack to satisfy changed conditions at the merchandising site. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the present invention to provide a display system making use of modular elements capable of being arranged in a variety of ways.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a system for constructing many different kinds of merchandise display racks from a limited number of basic modular elements.
A further object of the instant invention is the provision of a merchandise display rack which is simple and from readily-available materials, and which is capable of a long life of useful service with a minimum of maintenance.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a display rack, particularly for the retail sale of sunglasses and the like, whose nature enhances the appearance of the merchandise and permits a customer to examine the displayed items without handling them.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a modular display system which permits the alternate arrangement of lightweight concave and convex elements to produce an exceptionally strong structure.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a display system consisting of injection molded elements that are easily fastened together in a large variety of ways.
Another object is the provision of a display rack, particularly for the retail sale of sunglasses and the like, wherein certain portions of the rack display the glasses with their temple bars or bows in extended position, whereas other portions of the rack display the glasses in folded orientation.
With these and objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.